Melting Ice
by carriegrl
Summary: Snape is the cold-hearted potion's master, Autumn is a headstrong young witch. What happens when her parents die and Snape finds himself with a niece to look after.
1. Where do I go from here?

Title: Melting Ice 

Prologue- Alone

The sun was just beginning to set after another day in Clarkstone town. Families were relaxing together, all content, except one. In the house of 139 a petite, dark-haired teenage girl could be seen staring out her window forlornly. Sighing in sad anticipation she turned to pace her small bedroom for what seemed like the hundredth time. Counting the paces, the teen passed by a number of spell books and a wand lying forgotten on the floor. The girl in question was Autumn Leslie Reiner, a witch who had just returned home from the private school she attended. Just a week after coming home her parents, who were aurors, had been called on a mission. What it was Autumn never found out but later they were found badly injured. Being far away from any hospital as they lived in a muggle area a medi-mitch was sent to them at the house. Autumn had been waiting now for days of news.

A soft knock on the door caused her to jump slightly.

"Come in" said Autumn in a quiet voice. The tall blonde medi-witch poked her head in, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry dearie." She started, a tear in her eye, "There was nothing I could do..."

Autumn heard no more as she collapsed onto the floor sobbing loudly. For the first time in her life she was alone.

Chapter 1- Where do I go from here/

Autumn didn't sleep at all that night and cried into the rainy morning. She had never felt so lost, so without purpose before. At 8:30 that door to her bedroom creaked open and the medi-witch came, her cloak and suitcase in hand. "I'm so sorry I can't stay longer to keep you company but a social worker will be here in a half hour to sort out where you need to go." With that the witch pulled the teary-eyed girl toward her into a hug before apparating. The teen found herself starring at nothing and eventually fell back on her bed listening to the "tat tat" of the rain outside.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Autumn pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the door. A short, little man in a red robe stood before her and stated promptly "Hello Miss Reiner, my name is Ethan Topper. I'm sorry we have to meet in such unpleasant circumstances." Autumn shook his hand and lead the wizard to the dining room table where they sat down. The teen swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. "Now let's see," said Mr. Topper flipping through a file. Finding the one he wanted the little man peered closely at it. "Hmm, I see that, according to your parents will the only remaining relative you have is an Uncle, correct?"

Autumn snapped to attention at those words and spoke sharply "We never met, I really don't know anything about him, he doesn't even know I exist so excuse me if I don't consider him my Uncle!" Mr. Topper looked startled by her outburst and Autumn blushed slightly. Taking a breath he continued, "Well...this is an unusual circumstance but never the less you are not old enough to live without a guardian. You have no other relation to speak of so there does not appear to be another option for you right now."

Autumn remained silent for a while thinking. 'She really didn't have another option; she knew her parents would want her to be safe. Anyway, how bad could this Uncle be...' Focusing one Mr. Topper again the young witch sighed and replied, "Yes, you are right Mr. Topper. I suppose I could at least give it a try." As an afterthought she added, "What is my Uncle's full name, all I know is my mothers maiden name was Snape." I Topper thought her question unusual he didn't show it. "Severus, Severus Snape. I need you to sign these." The wizard said as he pulled out a few pages. Signing her name neatly on the with his quill she again turned to Mr. Topper and asked bluntly "When am I leaving and where am I going Sir?" The man cleared his throat once before replying "I will send a worker to come and get you at 3 O'clock this afternoon. Her name is Maggie Hawkins and you'll be going to Hogwarts school where you're Uncle teaches. Maggie can explain more to you later. Now, sorry to leave in a rush but I'm late for another appointment and...Oh! Before I forget, I am sending a letter to your Uncle before hand so he will be expecting you, good day!"

"Wait!" called Autumn "Did you say you are explaining all this in a letter?" but the wizard had already dissperated with a crack. "I don't have a good feeling about this." muttered Autumn as she went to pack. She set about packing all the contents in her room that was able to fit in her four huge trunks. One of them held school supplies, journals, and parchment. Two of them that barely closed were full of clothes, and finally the other was filled with her picture frames, music, jewelry, and other personal trinkets. Dragging everything downstairs Autumn ate a small lunch and curled up on the couch, her dark hair fanning around her. Although she was finally tired the house seemed so quiet and empty and she started to cry again as the reality of what had happened came crashing down on her. A few minutes later the teen had fallen asleep.

Snape's POV

Severus Snape sat grading the last of the potions finals. Scowling, he wrote a large P on the paper in front of him muttering "unbelievable, I must have covered that potion three times this year." Just then and owl swooped into the dungeons and dropped a large envelope onto his desk. Snape grabbed the envelope, tore it open, and scanned it, paling considerably. It read:

_Mr. Severus Snape,_

_ We regret to inform you of your sister, Susana Snape Reiner, and her husband Daryl Reiner's passing. We would also like to inform you that you are now the sole, legal guardian of your niece, Autumn Leslie Snape Reiner, age 15. A Ms. Maggie Hawkins will be at Hogwarts later with your niece. Hoping this finds you well._

_Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Ethan Topper_

The potions master sat there, gaping at the letter a moment. 'His sister and her husband dead? No, no it wasn't possible.' Snape had never been on great terms with Susanna but she was his sister and you never want to lose a sibling. "I have a niece, I have a niece," he repeated to himself trying to sort it all out in his head, and rubbing his throbbing temples. Snape collected himself and scanned the paper again. "Autumn Leslie Snape Reiner, age 15" he scowled as he read, "great a bloody, hormonal teenage girl" like he didn't have enough of that here at Hogwarts. Focusing on the other paper he flipped through them: Birth certificate, guardian forms, and her vault information at Gringotts. Signing in an aggravated tone he stood up to see the headmaster. No matter how cold-hearted and angry he seemed he knew he could not just turn his niece away- not until he gave it a chance anyway.

"Bubblegum" muttered Snape when he reached the gargoyle, exasperated at Dumbledore and his muggle sweets. "Severus!" exclaimed the headmaster, a twinkle in his eye. "Hardly ever see you up here in the summer."

"Yes, well" cut in the potions master curtly, "there has been a development I think you should be aware of." He handed him the letter and Dumbledore read it, the twinkle never leaving his blue eyes. "Hmmmm" was the only reply the frustrated Snape received.

"Hmmm nothing Headmaster! Is that all you have to say?" snarled Severus annoyed at the headmaster's calmness. "Sit and calm down Severus!" said Dumbledore firmly. "I was already aware of your niece's existence although this is a little unexpected, don't you think?" The man before him sputtered, "You mean to tell me Albus that you KNEW the whole time and never told me ANYTHING!?"

"Yes Severus" the headmaster said evenly. "I thought it best since you and your sister were on such, shall we say, uneven terms."

"You never cease to amaze me Albus." Growled Snape sarcastically. "Excuse me, I have some things to sort out before my niece ('good god' he thought to himself) arrives." With that the potions master stalked out of the office, his robes billowing behind him.


	2. My Niece! My Uncle!

Chapter 2- My niece! My Uncle!

The chapters will get longer; I know the first was short. This is my first Fic so bear with me please; I'm just getting it started. It will get more interesting but I have to set the scene (so to speak). R & R please- If you have any suggestions to improve the story I'm all ears!

" " means speech

' ' means thinking

Later that day Autumn was picked up by a smiling Maggie Hawkins. The older witch helped the teen shrink her luggage, talking happily all the while.

"Oh dearie, how are you feeling? My deepest sympathy... I'm glad you found a relative to live with...Hogwarts should be a great place for you...Wish I went there myself."

Autumn tuned her out then, now feeling many butterflies in her stomach. A million thoughts were spinning through her head. 'I really don't know anything about this man, what am I doing? Wonder what he's like. What if he hates me? Should I really care?'

"Dear?" the teen snapped back to reality at Ms. Hawkins distant voice. "Yes? Sorry Ms. Hawkins I just spaced out."

"Of course dear, and by the way, call me Maggie. We are ready now and the portkey for Hogwarts is set to be activated in about a minute. Here take this." Said Maggie as she handed Autumn a purple umbrella. Both witches grabbed an end and Maggie activated the portkey ("Quidditch"). With a swirl Autumn disappeared from the only home she ever knew.

Spinning, spinning, THUNK! Autumn landed hard on a stone floor in a large entryway. Looking past Maggie she saw a tall silver haired man come through the doors.

"Hello Miss Snape, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster." She shook hands with the man saying "Thank you Sir." It had been a bit startling hearing herself called Miss Snape but she tried not to show it.

"Ahh, Severus, I see you have finally come." Autumn turned back to the door and stared at the man that had just entered. Severus was wearing his usual black robes, greasy hair, and scowl. The teen openly gaped at him. 'This is my Uncle and guardian? My mother's brother?, but he's so cold and creepy.' Snape came up to Autumn who determinedly met his gaze trying not to show her uneasiness. Noticing this, he gave a slight sneer and she grew a little more worried.

"Miss Reiner, pleased to meet you." Came the silky, somewhat mocking voice. The witch swallowed hard before replying "Nice to meet you Sir."

Silence followed this and Maggie looked uncertainly at the pair, while Dumbledore eyes twinkled merrily. "Well" said the headmaster finally "I suggest you go get settled Miss Snape." At this way of address Snape turned his gaze from Autumn to Dumbledore. "Snape is it now?" her guardian sneered. Autumn, who decided not to be bullied by this imposing man answered, "Yes, Snape, you know, my last name?" At her reply Snape glared at her and Dumbledore tried not to laugh. "Come on then Miss SNAPE" growled her Uncle and he quickly turned and glided out of the room. She gave one look back at Maggie "Thank you."

"It was nothing dear." Maggie replied. With that, Autumn speedily turned to catch up with her guardian. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Snape's POV

Stealing a glance back at the teen Snape saw she was managing to keep up with him. Their footsteps echoed in the hall as he lead them to the dungeons. Severus strode up to a portrait, muttered a password "Gillyweed." With that the door opened and his niece followed him in.

"sitting room, my office, dining room, master bedroom" he said pointing to each as they moved through the rooms and past doors. Snape stopped before a door, opened it, and stated unceremoniously "your room, you can unpack now." He walked off into the sitting room leaving his niece and sat down on the couch, talking to himself. 'Yes, after she unpacks I'll explain how everything will run and go back to grading those finals. Hope she doesn't think I'm going to be social.' he thought darkly. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Back to Autumn...

Autumn stood stunned for a moment as she watched her Uncle's robes disappear out the doorway. 'Well that was cold.' 'What did you expect, a warm welcome?' a voice in her head mocked her. 'Well, yea, I guess.' She admitted guilty to herself.

Unshrinking her trunks she entered her room and looked around. It was cold and uninviting ('Kind of like my guardian'). 'Well if my Uncle thinks he's going to get the better of me he is mistaken.' Rolling up her sleeves the young witch set to work. Starting with her clothes, she hind them up and rearranged her pictures and other trinkets on the dresser. Spying a bookshelf she dusted it off and filled it with school and other various titled books. Her walls, which had been extremely bare, now had multiple posters of singers, muggle actors, and even animals. 'Something is still not right though' the teen thought. 'Yes, That's it! The dull gray color of the walls, how depressing.' Pulling out her wand she re-did the whole wall in pale blue. "Much better" It looked more like a room she was used to occupying. Autumn looked around at a hard, loud, knock on her door.

Severus, who was tired of waiting, had come to see what was taking so long. He opened the door and froze. "What in Merlin's name did you do?" he snapped, taking in the colors and posters in disgust. "Well, if I'm going to live here I need something livable in!" she retorted quickly. Her guardian scowled but she realized he was going to let it go. The teen smiled inwardly; 'Autumn- 1, her Uncle- zip.'

"Come into the living room, we need go over some things, and hurry up, I don't have all day." Sighing at his cold impatience but choosing not to respond Autumn got off her bed and followed the man into the sitting room. As she sat in a grebe chair Snape turned on her and stated "There are two rooms off limits, my bedroom and my office. Also stay out of the forbidden forest."

"Yea, because I would really be stupid enough to go into a place called the _forbidden _forest." She replied. Anger raised Snape continued, "Breakfast is at 8:30 which means you will not be getting up at 10 in the morning." Autumn grimaced at this; she was not a morning person. "Since you are older I expect you to get your own lunch because I will not be responsible for it, and dinner is at 6:00. All are in the Great Hall. You are free to amuse yourself during the day but I want you back here by 9:00 pm understand?" at her nod Snape stood up "It's almost dinner time so follow me and remember where the Great hall is I don't have to find you if you get lost."

"Whatever." "Excuse me?" said Snape with a raised eyebrow. "I, umm, yes sir." Replied Autumn absentmindedly and saw a smirk on Snape's face. 'Damn, Autumn- 1, My Uncle- 1. They were neck in neck now.'

Snape's POV

Severus Snape led his charge into the Great Hall thinking 'she sure is confident for such a petite, young girl.' Approaching the head table he took his seat by Dumbledore and McGonagal who were the only teachers that stayed for the summer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Autumn sit and glance nervously at the empty plate in front of her. Deciding to save her a little embarrassment ('he sure knew what it felt like') he looked at his plate and spook clearly "Turkey, gravy, and potatoes." Following his lead his niece said "Spaghetti and meatballs" and was rewarded with the exact meal. The potions master saw her shoot him a look between gratefulness and embarrassment and he inwardly smirked although felt no malice in it this time.

The four ate in silence for a while until the headmaster turned to Autumn, asking her what she planned to do in her spare time. Severus raised his head; his curiosity of his nice peaked for the first time. "Well Sir, I always have school work to do but I love flying." She continued softer this time "My dad was from a muggle family so I took on dance class and I was hoping to continue them, if that's Ok."

"Of course." Exclaimed Dumbledore as Snape sent him a look. 'Of all the bloody muggle activities there are my nice had to pick dancing!' the man groaned but at seeing the relief on Autumn's face he couldn't bear to take away one of the few connections she had of her former life.

After finishing their meal McGonagal took Autumn on a tour of the school, leaving Snape alone with the headmaster. "Severus, my boy, I know this is hard for you but you have to realize what Autumn has been through. You have got to put aside what happened with your sister, you can't hold what she did against your niece."

Snape, for the first time in many years, dropped his scowl momentarily replying, "I suppose Albus, I suppose."

These next weeks would be hard on both uncle and niece Snape knew and he would have to find a way to get through to Autumn.


	3. An Understanding

Chapter 3- An Understanding

Thanks to those who submitted a review!

Disclaimer: I only own Autumn, nothing else- that belongs to Jk Rowling, although I wish I did own Severus (hahaha).

Turning over in her bed and grabbing her pillow Autumn tried to block out the rapid knocking and go back to sleep. "Miss Snape, get up or you'll miss breakfast." Came her guardians threatening voice. "Leave me alone! I'm tired!" she groggily replied. "Miss Snape, get up this minute!" She stubbornly gave no reply. "Autumn Leslie Reiner Snape! Get moving or I'll come in and get you up!"

Just hearing Snape use her full name was enough to make her jump out of bed. "I'm up" she said scowling, "Bloody Hell, it's only 8:00!"

"Well seeing as breakfast is 8:30 you slept too late." Came the sarcastic reply. Autumn could have sworn she'd heard amusement in his voice. The teen put on a pair of khaki pants and a cute, scooped neck pink tee. After brushing her long, dark hair she opened the door to her room. Not seeing her guardian and looking at the clock she realized it was 8:26. Silently cursing she ran as fats as she could up to the Great hall reaching it with 30 seconds to spare. Upon entering Snape looked up at her with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that, I made it in time." Her uncle's reply was to raise an eyebrow "So I can see, but if you had listened to me the first time you wouldn't be out of breath." Autumn rolled her eyes and sat down to eat.

Dumbledore turned to her and asked how she liked Hogwarts. "I found it very interesting Sir, McGonagal showed me so many things!" she exclaimed and they spent breakfast talking about all of the schools delights.

"I'm glad to hear you like it so much as you'll be going her now." Her guardian put in sarcastically. Caught momentarily off guard Autumn opened her mouth but nothing came out. "A lose for words Miss Snape? That's not like you." Her Uncle replied. Getting over her stunned state Autumn chided herself for not realizing this sooner. 'He does teach here after all!' Turning to Snape she said "What about me other school and my friends and ..." the headmaster gently calmed Autumn "Don't worry my dear your headmistress has been informed, and as for your friends I'm sure your uncle will allow you to write to them." At this Snape gave a curt nod and the teen let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding.

A sudden question rose in Autmn. "Sir? McGonagal told me about houses, which one will I be in?" Her guardian opened his mouth but the headmaster cut in. "Whatever one the sorting hat puts you in at the beginning of the year."

"Oh" said Autumn biting her lower lip. "Why don't I just go into Slytherin now, I mean my Uncle is its head of house for crying out loud!" Dumbledore tried to hide a smile. "That doesn't mean you could not be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or ...."

"My niece will NOT be in Gryffindor!" Snape snapped. Angered by this statement Autumn muttered "Hope I'm in Gryffindor then." Dumbledore, the only one that heard her say this, stood up laughing before turning to leave the room but not before turning back around saying "Severus, I believe you might have met you match." A grin crept up Autumn face but stopped at the glare her uncle gave her. Jumping up from her seat she said "I'm going to the library!" and ran out of the Great hall before Snape could say anything.

Autumn spent that day wandering around, exploring Hogwarts. 'It really is a fantastic place' she thought to herself. 'Maybe school here won't be so bad, except potions that is.' Coming out of the last passageway she explored the teen looked at her clothes and groaned, for they were covered in dirt. 'Better change before my dear guardian sees this...' "Uh oh" Snape had just rounded the corner and stopped, staring at his niece. As her uncle strode towards her Autumn brushed some of the dirt off and tried to put on a look of innocence. "Is the library really that dirty Miss Snape?" he said scowling.

"No Sir, I was uh, sidetracked." She heard herself reply. Snape snorted "obviously." 'Damn, that was a stupid answer' Autumn scolded herself as her uncle walked on, robes billowing behind him.

'Wonder how his robes to do that?' the teenager thought with a smirk as she headed back down to her room.

After changing into a pair of jeans and a blue V necked shirt Autumn went off to the library for real this time. She wrote letters to her friends telling them what had happened, where she was, and that she wasn't coming back next year. Finishing the letters Autumn sat reading a book called _Hogwarts, A History_ that was rather fascinating. The teen was a fourth of the way through the book when an owl flew in a dropped a letter on top of the section she was reading (_The legend of the Chamber of Secrets_). She opened it and as she read a sad expression passed over her face...

_Miss Reiner- Snape,_

_Your parent's funeral is scheduled for next week on Tuesday. Following the funeral is the reading of your parents will. You and your Uncle can floo in at around 2:00pm. Hope this finds you well._

_Ethan Topper_

She was so intent on reading through her tears that the teen didn't even notice her Uncle come up behind her and read the letter over her shoulder. Autumn jumped when he finally spoke. "Miss Snape, are you well?" he said in his usual cold manner. Spinning around in her chair Autumn tried to wipe her tears away. "I'm fine Sir" she replied tonelessly. Snape frowned disbelievingly. "You do want to go right? I'm sure no will make you do anything you don't want to." Her uncle continued in a mocking manner. She slowly nodded and her guardian gave a curt nod back and strode from the library.

TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG A BIT I'M SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE FUNERAL 

Autumn sat in the first row with uncle in black pants, a gray sweater, and a stony face. It was your average funeral, speeches, songs, crying, and Autumn didn't want to be there. She felt like she couldn't cry anymore, and bottled up her sadness inside. Her mother and father were buried side by side with a shared tombstone like they had always wanted. The teen didn't want to deal with it anymore, so many people had expressed their sympathy to her but she hated them for doing it. To make it worse for the saddened girl, she still had to attend the will.

Mr. Topper read the will after everyone had arrived...

_Us, Susana and Daryl Reiner being of sound mind do make this our last will and testament. _

_To our friends Helen, Joan, Henry, and Sam we give 1/20 of our money to each as well as any memorabilia they may wish to collect. We loved you all._

_To Severus Snape, our only living relative, we give 6/20 of our money as well as guardian ship of Autumn our daughter. (From Susana) Severus, please don't hold anything I might have done against Autumn and know that I apologize for any pain I might have caused you- you are my only brother and I loved you._

_To Autumn Leslie, our daughter, we give 10/20 of our money as well as the house and everything in it, excluding the memorabilia of that stated above. Autumn we loved you so very much and are sorry we had to leave at such a time. Please give your Uncle a chance and try not to kill each other- your more alike then you know._

Silence followed the reading as each of her parent's friends hugged her a final time and departed. Throughout the whole affair Autumn had not shed a tear, and throughout the whole affair her Uncle had been watching her closely.

Snape's POV

'What is up with her I wonder?' thought Snape grimly. 'She's bottling it up I can tell." This was possibly the worst thing for his niece to do in her situation, something had to be done. His sister's will had hit him hard and he knew deep deep down he had forgiven her and loved her also- but what to do with his niece?

They left for Hogwarts at 5:30 and arrived back in the dungeons. Knowing his niece wouldn't want to see anyone and not wanting to himself Snape called dinner to them. They ate in silence and Severus, who usually liked it that way, found it nerve wracking. Finally, he could stand it no longer, annoying as his niece was she usually had something to say and Snape knew she was suffering.

"Miss Sn...errr...Autumn?" Severus said uncertainly. His niece looked up at him in shock though he wasn't sure if it was the name or his fumbling which shocked her more. "I was wondering if you were ok?" the potions master asked trying to put some of his usual malice in his voice but failing. "Sure" came the quiet, uncharacteristic reply. "I know losing parents is the hardest thing, I lost my mother when I was around your age." He said fighting to keep his voice normal. Autumn looked up at him again, tears sparkling in her dark hazel eyes. 'At least she's showing emotion now.' thought Snape. He was startled however when Autumn suddenly burst into tears, all her pain and sadness from the funeral came flooding out.

Snape stared for a moment, uncertain of what to do with this sobbing teen. Getting up from his chair the man moved to Autumn and awkwardly held her shaking shoulders. 'Merlin, what am I doing?' he thought. Eventually his charges tears subsided although her eyes remained red. She looked up at him and Snape realized that he still had his hand on her shoulder. He removed it quickly but saw Autumn give him a weak smile through her sad features.

"Thank you Uncle Severus" the teen said. Snape froze a minute at her words but managed to choke out "your welcome Autumn."

"I'm going to my room now if that's ok?" All Severus could do was nod and watch his niece leave the room. 'She called me uncle' the man thought. It was that thought that caused Severus Snape, feared potions master of Hogwarts to smile.

Ohhhh, I'm so excited! Their first bonding experience!


	4. More alike then they knew

Chapter 4- More alike then they knew

Thanks for the reviews! In reply to them- I want to keep their relationship niece-uncle although it will become stronger (like father-daughter maybe) but I choose to not make it a romance- sorry. R&R please!

I tend to start a chapter with her waking up in the morning- sorry gotta stop that habit...

"Mmmm" mumbled Autumn in her sleep, as she turned subconsciously to her side. This was a bad idea as sunlight was now streaming through the small, magically conjured window. As she sat up, rubbing her eyes the girl looked at her clock and saw it was 10:00 am. "Oh shit, my uncle Sev is NOT going to be happy about this!"

'Wait!' said a voice in her head. 'Since when do I call him Uncle Sev?' Then Autumn remembered last night and she blushed, embarrassed about crying in front of him. She couldn't dwell on this however for she was very, very late. Putting on a pair of gray fuzzy sweat pants and a matching shirt she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and ran out of her room.

The teen ran into the main chamber, intending to sprint all the way to the Great Hall when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her uncle was there sitting at the dining table calmly reading the _Daily Prophet_. Seeing that his charge had awoken he folded the paper, placed it to the side of his plate, and gave a mock glare.

Autumn gaped, was he really teasing her or just being a git? "Err, Uncle Severus" she ventured carefully, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Is there reason to believe I'm not?" asked Snape in his usual tone although the coldness was extremely reduced and his mouth twitched ever so slightly. "Toast?" he asked.

"Sure" said the teen sitting down and devouring the breakfast in front of her at an alarming rate. "Eat much lately?" came her guardian's voice, causing her to slow down a bit. As she drank her tea she thought 'mom was right, I really should get to know more about this uncle of mine.' Deciding on a course of action the young girl set down her teacup and looked pointedly at her uncle.

After a minute Snape finally looked up. "Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's your favorite color?" asked Autumn. The look of surprise on her guardians face was priceless. "No, wait, don't tell me..." she said suddenly "black!"

Coming out of his shock her uncle managed a small smirk. "no actually it's green, although I like black too." At this answer Autumn rolled her eyes "whatever."

"Alright then" said Snape a bit interested in the conversation now "what's yours?"

"Scarlet and gold?" smirked Autumn mischievously. "Not amusing." Said Snape with a frown. "Fine, fine it's pink." She admitted. "Oh course it is." Growled Snape. "Hey don't kill me because I'm a girl and happen to like a girl color!" she said trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

"Alright, _I'm_ asking the next question" replied her uncle. "Favorite sweet?"

"Tough one" began Autumn "but I'd have to say Bertie Botts Beans. Snape made a face of disgust. "Well then, what's yours?" "Honeydukes chocolate" said her uncle.

"My turn to ask _you _a question." Exclaimed Autumn. 'This was turning into an interesting discussion.' "Let's see, favorite meal?"

"Steak and potatoes" said the man. "Hey me too!" Snape looked amused and Autumn laughed. "Your turn."

"Favorite school subject?" her uncle said with an smirk. "I hate school but I guess defense against the dark arts, you?"

"Defense also although I seem to be incapable of teaching it." Growled Snape. Autumn grinned saying "Them's the breaks uncle." Which received a glare from Snape.

"One last question" put in autumn. "Yes?" questioned her guardian. "How do you feel about Uncle Sev?" the teen asked, her eyes twinkling. "Let's not push it" came the half amused, half annoyed reply.

The pair finished eating and as autumn popped the last bit of waffle into her mouth there was a knock on the door. "Enter" growled Snape coldly. "Jeeze Uncle Severus, if you'd be a bit more welcoming more people might come down here." Her uncle rolled his eyes as the door opened and the headmaster appeared.

"Severus, Miss Snape! There you are, we missed you both at breakfast." Began Dumbledore with a smile. Snape mumbled something incomparable and looked down at his empty plate. The teen smiled at her uncle's embarrassment and replied, "Good Morning Sir, sorry we weren't up there but Uncle Severus and I were getting better acquainted."

It had been worth saying that just for the blush and glare that appeared on her uncle's face. Autumn almost fell out of her chair with laughter.

"Glad to see your getting to know each other" Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Severus I need to talk to you when you are finished."

"Of course Albus," came Snape's slight sneer. "I'll come right now." The two men stood up and walked toward the door. Snape spun around saying "I should be back in an hour if you need me."

"Right, see ya uncle Sev!" shouted the teen and closed the door on her uncle before he could retaliate for the name.

After an hour of continuing reading _Hogwarts, A History_ Autumn grew restless and decided to listen to some music. One good thing about having a pair of muggle grandparents was that she knew all about stereos, TVs, phones, and cars. She popped a CD into her stereo and began to dance and sing along with the music, losing all track of time. Right in the middle of _It's Getting Hot in Here_ Autumn had the feeling she was being watched, the teen stopped mid-dance and spun around, finding herself face to face with her surprised uncle. "May I inquire as to what you are doing and what that song was?" asked her shocked guardian. 'Opps, wrong song for him to come in to.'

"Err, I was dancing?" Autumn said embarrassed. "Dancing?" her uncle questioned. "yea, dancing, you know, when you move your body to the music and..."

"Thank you for that obvious analyze Miss Snape."

Autumn suddenly grinned "ok, ok, we both have officially embarrassed one another in the past hour are we even now?" Snape couldn't surpass a tiny smile at this behavior. "I guess _for now _but watch you back missy." He said in a mock threatening voice.

"Oh! Did my uncle, the feared potions master just make a joke?" Her uncle's reply was a scowl, "I am _very _threatening to most people for your information." This reply brought a burst of laughter from Autumn.

"Obviously they don't see what you see, which seems to be pretty amusing." Severus said with a scowl. "Oh lighten up uncle Severus!" the teen said, unabashed by his comment.

Snape snorted and retaliated by asking, "Do you have all of your summer homework done?" Autumn put on an innocent look and batted her eyelashes at him. "Do you honestly think I would put it off to the last minute?"

"Yes" countered her uncle firmly caused Autumn to frown. "You take all the fun out of summer, you know?"

"Yes, shame you are stuck with a professor as your guardian, get to it."

The teen opened her mouth to protest. "Now!" snapped her uncle glaring. "Jeeze Uncle! Maybe I was wrong, you _are_ very scary when you do that." With that Autumn walked off to her room leaving a smirking Severus behind her.

R&R

I know it was short but I promise a longer one next time! This was a fun chapter to write, sorry if you got annoyed with their dicussions. I really need to get Hogwarts started pronto. If anyone wants to make suggestions or predictions on what might happen next I'm all ears!


	5. Sorting and New Faces

Chapter 5- Sorting and new faces

Thanks for the reviews although I apologize for making Snape OCC in one chapter then non-OCC. Lol. Sorry it took a bit for the update- I had a writers block I'm still working through and many tests to study for- here's chapter 5, it is going to deal mostly with Autumn coming to Hogwarts but I'll bring Snape back soon never fear!

Summer had drawn to a close and the new term was fast approaching Hogwarts. After a lengthy argument Severus had relented and was allowing Autumn to ride the train.

"Autumn, I don't know why you need to ride the bloody Express, if you haven't noticed you're already at the school!" mumbled her uncle.

"If you want me to have friends at this school this is the best time to make them!" retorted Autumn hotly. Although they had reached a certain fondness for each other over the past month the pair had weekly arguments. To the amusement of Dumbledore and McGonagal the young witch had proved a worthy opponent.

The first of September dawned bright and clear. Autumn had flooed to platform 9 3/4, taking in the sights and sounds around her. Scared looking first years shuffled timidly past while bold seventh and sixth years bounded over to their friends, chatting excitedly. As Autumn boarded the train a wave of nervousness passed over her. 'Maybe I should have stayed at Hogwarts- No! Just find a compartment and don't panic.' The train whistle sounded and the teen frantically searched for a place to sit.

Stopping at the final section she pulled open the door and was relived to see only one occupant. "Mind if I sit here?" Autumn asked nervously. The occupant turned toward her revealing a vivid pair of green eyes and a crop of messy black hair. "No, go ahead the boy said gesturing at the seat across from him. The teen sank gratefully in it studying the boy closely before realizing how rude she was being.

"Err, your not Harry Potter are you?" she asked trying to act casual. The wizard turned to face her again and slowly nodded in an embarrassed way. Autumn, at seeing his uncomfortable face stated quickly "My names Autumn by the way, pleased to meet you." Harry gave her a small smile "Your new then right? Transfer student?"

"Yea my parents have recently passed away and I had to leave my old school." She said softly.

"I'm sorry" replied the teen. He seemed to be studying her closely like she had him a moment ago. "You remind me of someone, vaguely and I can't put my finger on it."

"Really?" asked Autumn absently but inside cursing her Snape family looks. The teen really didn't want to come out as being a Snape at the moment.

"Mmmm, but it doesn't really matter. Hey! Want to play a game of wizards chess?" asked Harry. "Sure!" After three games Harry had won one and Autumn two. They had just started a fourth when the door opened and in walked a boy and two girls.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Harry. "Hey mate," replied the red-haired boys his eyes going to Autumn.

"This is Autumn" began Harry seeing where everyone's attention had landed. "She just transferred to Hogwarts and going to be in our year. Autumn, these are my friends Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. All exchanged Hello's and Autumn found them very welcoming.

They passed the time eating sweets, playing games, and talking. Just as she started to feel comfortable Ron turned to her "You know, you kind of remind me of someone."

"So I've heard" smirked Autumn. Seeing her smirk Hermione nodded, agreeing with Ron "Yes someone, I really can't place it though."

"What's your surname anyway, you never told us." Came Harry's voice.

"Err, well, I technically have two surnames, ones Reiner and the other is Snape."

Silence followed this statement, Harry recovering first. "Sorry, thought you said Snape." He said dazed. "I did" began Autumn nervously "he's my uncle. God you must hate him if you are this shocked." To the teen's relief Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't go right to hate..."

"**You** wouldn't" Harry interrupted and Ron nodded. "I am nothing like my uncle" pressed Autumn "I am my own person and plus you forgot the fact I just met him a month ago."

Ginny and Hermione smiled, Harry nodded, while Ron just looked blankly at her. "Does that mean you're in Slytherin?" Ron questioned. Autumn shrugged "I don't know but I kind of wanted to be in Gryffindor..." she trailed off with an evil grin. Everyone laughed, Ron falling off his chair. Tension left the room and the teen had a worry-free rest of the journey.

Despite her relationship to a certain potions professor Autumn got along well with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny although Ron seemed a bit uneasy. Stepping off the train the train the teen decided she'd rather ride in a carriage then across the lake and climbed in behind Hermione.

"So," began Ron "What's it like to be the niece of the world's biggest git?" This question earned him a laugh from Harry and a smack from Hermione "Ow! What did I say?" Autumn just laughed. He's really not too bad once you get to know him a bit." Seeing the disbelieving looks on Ron and Harry's faces she added, "Under that cold shell there is something human."

"ok...right..." said Harry. "Sure" muttered Ron. Hermione sighed at the two and struck up a conversation with Autumn about classes.

The carriage rolled up to the entrance and the party exited. "See you at the feast" said Autumn apologetically. "I have to get sorted with the first years."

"See you Autumn!" yelled back Hermione. "Yea, we'll keep our fingers crossed," added Harry which caused Autumn to smile. The teen waited patiently for McGonagal to enter with the first years. "Come along, through these doors." Striding past, McGonagal gave her a small smile.

Choosing a spot in the back of the line Autumn was thankful for once of being short for her age. They walked through the Great hall, past the house tables and stopped before a stool. The hat placed upon the stool opened it's "mouth" and to the teens amazement started to sing.

_(Due to my incompetence to write a song for the hat there will be none.)_

Applause followed and McGonagal opened some parchment and the sorting began.

"Boot, Rosie" (Ravenclaw)

"Bowler, Justin" (Ravenclaw)

Autumn was starting to get nervous...

"Kinkle, Laura" (Gryffindor)

"Parker, Brian" (Hufflepuff)

Yes, very nervous indeed...

"Scurrler, Don" (Slytherin)

Any day now...

"Snape, Autumn"

Her name sent whispers up around the tables. "Snape? Like as professor Snape?" "That git has relatives?" Her uncle, for his part, glared at the crowd. Autumn slowly walked up and McGonagal placed the hat on her head.

Inside the hat... 

"_Ahh, I was wondering if I would be seeing anymore Snape's here. You are going to be a challenge. Let's see, plenty of intelligence, Ravenclaw is always an option. Of course, we could go with your family tradition in Slytherin. But I see something I haven't seen in another Snape before, yes, yes, I think _GYRIFFINDOR!"

Autumn leapt up from the stool flushed and walked to the Gryffindor table. She chanced a glance back at her uncle who looked at first frustrated then slightly amused. The teen turned back to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione waving her over. As she sat down whispers started again as "Yokel, Jeremy" was made a Hufflepuff.

"Does this mean he's not going to take points off of Gryffindor anymore?" "Your kidding!" "I thought Slytherin for sure." Signing she turned to talk to the trio. Autumn had expected whispers but she didn't have to like it. Food appeared on the tables and the students dug in. The new Gryffindor piled her plate high with everything.

"So," said Hermione "What NEWT's classes are you taking here?" Swallowing her food Autumn answered, "Oh, defense, potions, transfiguration, arithmecy, herbology, and charms." The girl nodded, "We think alike, I'm taking the same, we should be in classes together." Harry spoke up "by some miracle I'm in potions but lucky Ron over here will get to say goodbye to Snape. No offense" he said looking at Autumn. "None taken" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Dumbledore stood up and made a "beginning of the term speech" afterwards dismissing the students.

"Come on" said Harry "I'll show you to the common room, Hermione and Ron have prefect duties." They walked up to a tower stopping before an extremely fat lady in pink silk. "Fizzing Wizzbees" stated Harry and the portrait swung open to reveal a warm, inviting room. Students were milling around talking, playing games, and finish summer assignments. Some looked up with interest at Autumn, some scowled. "The girl's dormitory is up there" said Harry pointing to some stairs, "Hermione can show you your bed when she gets' back." Harry sank into a chair by the fire and autumn followed his lead. He grinned at her "This is awesome."

"What is awesome?" asked the witch. "You being a Snape and being in Gryffindor." he replied laughing, "Snape is now between a rock and a hard place."

The teen smiled but replied "I don't know about that, he's probably be only to happy to take points away from me." At that moment Ron and Hermione came in arguing.

"Really Ron, every year you call them midgets, how do you think it makes them feel?"

"Aww, come on Hermione, it's funny! They really are..."

"Ronald! Grow up!" yelled Hermione as she flounced onto a chair next to Autumn. Still glowering at Ron the witch turned to her. "Do you want to come up and get settled?" Hermione asked. "Sure" the new Gryffindor replied standing up "See you Harry, Ron"

"Bye!" came the two voices behind her.

Hermione brought her up to the dormitory they shared with four other sixth years. There she met Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who, although shocked by who she was, introduced themselves. Content with her room, Autumn changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed to chat with her newfound friends. They spent awhile discussing everything from school to family to boys until one by one they drifted off to sleep. Autumn lay awake a little longer, worrying about the next day and what it would bring.

Hope you liked it, next chapter will have potions class in it- always something to look forward too...lol.    R&R  R&R  R&R


	6. Untitled for now

Chapter 6- Untitled Chapter

It has been awhile, yes I know- come on people- REVIEW and tell your friends- just try to be niceif you havecriticism cause I'm kind of new at this! ;)

Things will get more interesting in this chapter even though Snape bashing is rather fun (evil laugh) so keep reading….and reviewing of course!

Just another side note- To fit the plot better I decided that Sirius never died so sorry to all those who have issues with that.

The following morning Autumn walked down to breakfast with Hermione. Halfway to the table the pair met up with McGonagal who was handing out time schedules. The two Gryffindors grabbed theirs excitedly and compared them. "Ohh, lucky us, Potions with dear Uncle Sev first thing in the morning." Groaned Autumn. Receiving only a stifled answer she glanced at Hermione who was cracked up with laughter.

"Un-cle S-s-ev?" the girl managed to choke out through giggles. "Yea, great name huh? It annoys the heck out of him." Then she got an idea, "What would you give me to call him that in class?" grinned Autumn mischievously.

"Call who, what?" asked Harry who had snuck up behind them with Ron. Hermione managed to get a hold of herself although her checks were still pink. "Miss Snape over here wants to know what we'd give her to call Professor Snape, Uncle Sev in class!" said the bushy haired girl smirking.

Ron snorted in amusement "That would defiantly be worth a few sickles any day, now I _almost_ regret dropping potions."

"Ok, how about if you do it I'll buy you ice cream for the next three hogsmede trips," added Harry, his green eyes twinkling. "Deal" replied Autumn.

"But you have to say it so the rest of the class hears it." Chimed in Ron "Oh, and give me a full blow by blow." The other three laughed and after promising the redhead they hurried down to the dungeons. "I can't believe I am actually looking forward to this lesson," whispered Harry as Snape strode in.

Turning sharply to face the class her Uncle spoke coldly. "I see you have all managed to get into my NEWT's potion class. I expect all of you to perform at O level at all times…" as he said this Autumn noticed him glare in Harry's direction. "Git" the Gryffindor boy mumbled and she smirked.

"Today you will be making the polyjuice potion. The directions are on the board- Go!" All of the students jumped right into action at his words and autumn grabbed a seat by Harry and Hermione. Soon the room was filled with fumes from bubbling caldrons. Snape prowled from group to group praising the Slytherins and taking points from the Gryffindors. The three of them worked efficiently and Autumn thought their potions turned out rather well; At least until a tall figure appeared before them. She looked up to see the sneering expression on her Uncles face.

"Potter! Why is your potion teal and not green? 10 points from Gryffindor for not following directions, this is a total waste of ingredients!" Harry clenched his fists while Hermione stepped on his toe in light warning. With another sneer her Uncle made to walk away when the teen decided to put her plan into action. She shot a meaningful glance at Harry and Hermione before saying in a clear, carrying voice "Uncle Sev!? I have a question!"

All witnessed Snape spin around with an uncharacteristic look of shock on his face. It quickly turned to anger however as he bore down on her. "Miss Snape? He inquired scowling. "What was that you just called me?" Autumn gave him a wide, cheesy grin "Come on Uncle Sev, remember me, your favorite niece?"

Snape raised his eyebrows and Harry cracked up behind her. "You are in fact my only niece but that's besides the point." he replied testily, still angry. "Aww, Uncle you know you love me!" This was too much for the class and some gasped while others laughed. "Detention Miss Snape!" he yelled silencing the class, "and 25 points from Gryffindor!"

"Yes Sir Uncle professor!" retorted the still unabashed Gryffindor as the bell rang. "Up to my desk Miss Snape, Now!" came the cold voice as students gathered up their things and left talking excitedly about the class.

"We'll meet you right outside the dungeon" said Hermione. "Good luck!" whispered Harry and they left. Keeping her face neutral Autumn stepped up to where uncle sat grimly at his desk. "Autumn, what could have possibly possessed you to do that?"

"Ice cream" she replied pertly which caused Snape to raise his eyebrows "I don't want to know…"

"Actually, I was thinking about what a cold stick you are." she added as an afterthought.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I was not only your uncle and guardian but your professor as well."

Autumn knew she had gone a tad too far with that statement. "Err, sorry Sir, it's just you were being so rude to Harry and…"

"Me and Potter have out issues" Snape interrupted "and their personal although I have no doubt he wouldn't mind giving you his version of the story."

"Really? Interesting…" the teen started to say and trailed off when she received a glare from her Uncle. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are going to drive me bloody insane girl." He muttered and gave her a wave off. "Go ahead, no doubt Potter and Granger are waiting." Grinning, Autumn spun around trying to hurry out before- "

"And you still have your detention tonight at 7 O'clock!" broke in her Uncle's voice.

"Damn!" she said under her breath as she left the dungeons.

After assuring Harry that she was fine even after a talk with 'that git of an uncle of yours' the three went to transfiguration were they met up with Ron. The redhead nearly wet himself with laughter when the event was told to him. Autumn found transfiguration with McGonagal more challenging then she remembered it at her other school. Never the less, the teen was able to transfigure her small table into a black dog, which made Harry and Ron grin for some reason.

All in all it was a good day. It was only in her NEWT charms class where she found herself confronted by a pale sneering face, that she had any doubts about Hogwarts.

"I feel sorry for you Snape, having to be in a house with weasel, potty, and the mudblood!" came the cold voice. Autumn spun around and faced the boy in disgust. "Malfoy right?" The blonde nodded. "At your service" he said with a mock bow.

The Gryffindor glared for a minute before a conversation she had with the trio popped into her head. Putting on a false smile she held out her hand to Malfoy. "Pleased to met you ferret boy." Autumn said cheekily. The Slytherins eyes narrowed and he turned with one last sneer and stalked away.

"Stupid, stuck up git" she mumbled as she took her seat. "Looks like you met Malfoy" said Harry looking at her in concern. Autumn sighed, "Yes, god I never thought someone could be that arrogant." The four laughed as professor Flitwick came in to start the lesson.

On whole, Autumn felt she should be congratulated on her ability to be prompt in all her classes on her first day. Unfortunately she still had a detention to Ron, Harry, and Hermione's sympathy. Her dinner consisted of eating quickly while muttering about her uncle under her breath (much to Ron's amusement). The teen was halfway through her pasta when a shadow feel over her plate. She looked up to see the smirking face of her uncle and she scowled. "Yes?" the Gryffindor asked in a peeved voice.

"I just stopped by to she if you planned on eating a vegetable with that pasta." Replied Snape in a mock parental tone. "Sure, whatever!" Autumn said stonily as she dished out some peas. "Happy?"

"Yes" came her uncle's voice and her walked away and out of the Great Hall.

"Can he get any more gitish?" she asked, slamming her hand down on the table. "Probably" chimed in Harry and Ron together while Hermione put in "I don't think gitish is a word."

Autumn just rolled her eyes before standing up, peas forgotten, and headed to the library to do homework before detention.

Once in the library the Gryffindor settled down at one of the tables and worked for an hour and a half before finally don't. She checked her watch, which told her she had a half an hour before detention. "Might as well make my way down there anyways." Autumn sighed.

Reaching the classroom however, she realized her uncle was nowhere in sight. A plan formed in her head as she waited; A plan to annoy Uncle Sev. The teen sat in Snape's desk and began rummaging through the drawers, trying to find some graded quizzes or summer homework. "Bingo!" she cried as she pulled out the 6th year stack and flipped through them.

"Right, Hermione Granger, A, what a surprise!"

"Pansy Parkinson, A, wait a minute, he didn't take off proper points for this, surprise again."

"Harry Potter, aw, he deserves better the a P."

"Autumn Snape, A, I'll have to talk to him about that."

Thoroughly enjoying herself, Autumn started on the stack of fifth years next. She was reaching the bottom when she saw a crumpled letter sticking out of the pile. Curious as always, the teen grabbed it up and read the paper her eyes growing wide.

_Severus,_

_The Dark Lord was rather displeased to find out that you have a niece he knew nothing about. He is willing to let you off "easily" if you bring her to the next meeting- she is loyal to us after all- right Severus? If not, well… let's just say I wouldn't want to be in your shoes._

_Lucius Malfoy_

As Autumn finished reading she found a lump had formed in her throat. 'Her uncle was a death eater? Sure, no surprise the Malfoy's were but her own Uncle? He was going to make he one too? No no, he might be a jerk to Gryffindors but it just couldn't be.' But there it was, written out for her in writing.

Just then she heard the door swing open and her uncle stepped in. The teen tried to hide what she was reading but in three long strides Snape was right there and grabbed the letter from her. He looked livid and Autumn found herself scared of the supposed death eater uncle of hers.

"You better have a good excuse for snooping in my desk Autumn Leslie Reiner Snape!" he bellowed at her, nearly knocking her out of the chair she sat in.

"I, well, I…" she stammered and bowed her head as her uncle crossed his arms over his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes before Snape asked coldly "How much did you read?"

The Gryffindor plucked up her remaining courage and looked coldly back and screamed "Enough to realize that you're a good for nothing, sick minded, untrustworthy death eater!"

Her uncle actually looked shocked by that accusation and took a shaky step towards her.

"Get away from me you Lying bastard!" she screeched and fled from the room, tears forming in her eyes, and ignoring her name being called after her.

Oh my! What will Snape do now? We all know what he really is (wink wink). What will he do about Lord what's his name? Ohh, bet you can't stand the suspense- lol.


	7. Cruel World

Chapter 7- Cruel World

Thanks for your reviews- I appreciate your input! Yes, it is Mary Sue but I didn't realize it would get that bad until I wrote it- haha. I will drift away from that but now I have that relationship and I can't just drop it so it will be gradual.

In answer to DarkSlytherinAngel – Severus's sister was not like the other Snape's and yes, she was mad at him for joining the Death eaters.

Autumn ran up to the astronomy tower and flopped down on the hard stone floor, tears spilling out freely down her face. "I trusted him, I actually trusted a death eater" she whispered in fear and anger over and over again. The Gryffindor sat like that for over half and hour before she heard the tower door squeak open. She spun around and gave a gasp when she saw Harry's head floating in mid air. "Ahh, Harry! Where's your body?" He ginned at her and pulled off an invisibility cloak. "Wow" breathed the teen "I always wished I had one of those."

They sat in silence for a minute then Autumn felt her eyes prickle with tears again. "How did you know I was up here anyway?" said the girl in a cracked voice.

"I used this map I have see and, well…" Harry trailed off as Autumn let a fresh wave of tears fall. "Er Autumn, what happened?" asked the Gryffindor concernedly.

She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her robe. "Nothing, I just miss my parents that's all." She lied. Well, it was sort of a lie- she did miss her parents but that was not the reason for crying.

"Oh" came the boys reply "Although I never really knew my parents I do miss them so if you ever want to talk, you know, you can always find me."

Autumn smiled weakly at him "Thanks" she whispered. Harry took another glance at her and realizing she wanted to be alone he pulled the cloak back over himself and left. Autumn, once again alone curled up, hugging her legs to her chest and gazed up at the night sky.

Autumn woke up the next morning, a Saturday, realizing she had spent the night atop the tower. The teen did not want to see anyone at the moment so decided to skip breakfast. She wandered around, realizing she had nowhere to go- It was out of the question to go to her Uncle, she might meet up with Harry, Ron, or Hermione in the Tower or outside, and students were forever running through the Great Hall. The Gryffindor continued to wander the whole day and into the evening when a thought hit her hard. 'Should she go tell the headmaster about Snape?" She knew she should but something was preventing her from doing so. Autumn was saved from deciding because at that moment Dumbledore himself appeared out of the Dungeon entrance. He regarded her quietly a minute. It was strange really, he seemed to know what was going on, but then again he couldn't- could he?

"Miss Snape, I was wondering what had happened to you. Severus told me you had a rough time last night." That angered Autumn and she turned on the headmaster.

"Do you know what me 'dear uncle' is?" The headmaster nodded "yes" The teen's eyes bugged out of her head. "You know! Are you sure?"

"Ahh yes, Miss Snape, I am very well aware of your Uncle's faults but I am also aware of your uncle's redemption- you might want to ask him about that." Saying this, he strode away, humming to himself.

Autumn stood there, frozen. 'Redemption? He wasn't a death eater? What about the note then? Well, it seems there is only one way to find out the answer.' She thought and plucking up again her Gryffindor courage, she made her way down to the dungeons.

Once there she almost lost her nerve but resolutely knocked on the door. The teen heard rummaging, a crack of glass, then a mumbled "Go away you bloody old man!"

Autumn bit her lip nervously "Uncle Severus, umm, Sir…" she trailed off as the door was opened. She gave a small gasp at his bloodshot eyes and very wrinkled clothes- her Uncle was never messy.

"Autumn" he choked out in a rasped voice and pulled the door opened further to allow her to enter. She turned towards Snape "Explain why you are a death eater."

Her Uncle sat down on the couch, his hands in his head. "The first thing you must agree to is to not interrupt until I'm done."

"Alright, fair enough" she replied and he began.

"My father was very deep in the dark arts, being a death eater himself actually. I was brought up in that atmosphere not to mention I was forever the target of Gryffindor pranks. It is true I went willing at first but if I had only know the horror of it, and you don't just quit the death eaters understand. So I went to Dumbledore and confessed, he offered me a chance of redemption, to turn spy, and here I am today."

Autumn stared a minute, realizing what a horrible life her uncle had obviously had and what a risk he took in being a spy. "So your on our side?"

Snape looked up at her "Yes. I should have told you this sooner but I was afraid, I thought you would loathe me and now you do anyways…"

Autumn had heard enough. 'Yes, he should have told me, and yes he made bad choices but he had done so much and she felt bad about what she said to her Uncle the other night'. The teen went up to her Uncle and stopped his ramblings with a timid hug.

He stiffened in surprise at first but eventually gave a small squeeze in return. They pulled away and her uncle looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't explain sooner" he stammered, being unused to apologizing. Autumn gave him a small smile "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for snooping in your desk."

"Yes, about that" began Snape, his usual tone back, "I don't want you to do that ever again understand? Next time you will be punished." He finished sternly.

The Gryffindor nodded and her uncle sat back in his chair saying; "Now we have to decide what to do about that letter."

The teen sunk down in the chair across from Snape mulling the letter over in a new light. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up to see Uncle Sev watching her closely. Meeting his eyes a realization occurred and Autumn took a deep breath "We both know what has to be done. I have to go with you, there is no other way."

Her Uncle looked pained by the suggestion but slowly nodded "I seems the only way, unless I give up spying…"

"No!" the Gryffindor interrupted. "He would kill you and you know it. I'll just have to become another spy."

"My only hope is that he won't want you in his ranks because you're a girl or something like that but the Dark Lord never ceases to surprise me." Said her uncle darkly.

Silence followed before Autumn whispered, "My mum and dad spent their whole career fighting him and his followers and now I have to pretend to be one. What would they think of me now?"

Snape walked over to where she sat and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the teen "They would be proud to have such a courageous daughter, willing to do this for the light and for her miserable bat of an uncle."

Autumn smiled at him "Thanks Uncle Sev, and by the way I don't think you're a miserable bat."

"Really? Well, I'll have to change that by reassigning your detention for Monday at 7:30 pm."

"Aww, come on Uncle Sev, that's cruel!" The only reply she got was a smirk. "Come on into the kitchen and I'll have the house elves bring down some food. "

Sighing, but with a small smile on her face Autumn followed Snape into the next room and sat down at the table where she began to plow through the chicken, rice, and vegetables in front of her.

"Autumn?" – the name came in and interrupted her eating. "Hmm?" she asked, her mouth still containing food. "I was thinking, you might not want to sleep in the common room because of well, the issues that have been brought up tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to stay in your room down here? Just for tonight mind you."

Autumn nodded, relived. "Yes, I would like to, I don't think I can handle the questions right now."

Her Uncle nodded "Fine then." That being said, the Gryffindor and her Slytherin Uncle sat in the living room together and went over 'proper death eater protocol' as Snape liked to call it.

"Now, when we get there just stick close to me and follow my lead, don't speak unless spoken to, and don't let your friendship with Potter be known for as you know he isn't very popular with these people."

"Er, one problem Uncle Sev." Put in Autumn.

"What's' that?" her uncle asked, a little peeved.

"Draco Malfoy already knows I'm friends with Harry and he's bound to tell his father."

Snape frowned "Don't bring it up until he does then, and remember as much as I know you love your house, you need to act like you hate being in Gryffindor."

The teen gave him a look "but they _know_ it, why should I hate them?"

Her Uncle sighed, "Just act like you should have been put in Slytherin! Not like that will save me form serious mockery that my only niece was put in Gryffindor."

"Jeeze, Sorry!" said Autumn, a little put out by that comment.

Snape continued, "If he _does_ decide to give you the Dark Mark and he wants it done that night I have a plan so just follow along. We can't have you marked this soon."

"Right" replied the Gryffindor a little unsure as to the reason for this.

"Just be careful what you say Autumn." Came her Uncle's serious voice. She looked down after giving a meek "yes Uncle" and realized her hands were trembling. Her Uncle must have noticed this too because he was again beside her and placed a pale hand on her trembling shoulder. "Autumn look at me" He commanded in a soft tone.

The teen raised her head and looked at Snape while trying to give a weak smile before admitting "I'm scared Uncle Sev, I'm scared." Her Uncle awkwardly rubbed her back, obviously trying to comfort her.

"Everything will be okay, I will not let anything happen to you." Just then the clock chimed 11 O'clock, causing Autumn to jump a bit.

"You should go to bed, it's rather late." Snape said softly.

"Kay" came her almost child-like voice. "Goodnight Uncle Sev. Thanks for, you know, helping with everything."

"Your welcome, Goodnight"

The Gryffindor made her way to her room and after putting on her pajamas and brushing her teeth she climbed into bed. Autumn lay there for an hour and realized she couldn't possibly sleep, so she crept out to the living room with a book. The teen was about to plop down onto the couch when a grunt stopped her. Moving closer, she realized her Uncle had fallen asleep there. Reaching for a green blanket Autumn laid it over him and smiled when he pulled it over himself more. She then proceeded over to the next chair over and opened the book, reading a bit before drifting off to sleep herself.

Snape's POV (haven't seen this in awhile)

Snape awoke the next morning with the clock chiming 8 O' clock. Sitting up, he realized someone had placed a blanket over him last night. He didn't have to look far for the said person, as she was soundly asleep in the giant green armchair, a book across her lap.

The past day came back to him 'I can't believe she is willing to go with me. I guess Gryffindor was the right house for her.' Snape almost smacked himself after saying that and went into the kitchen to order breakfast.

The plate in his hand went flying not 15 minutes later when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Reparo" he muttered and turned a scowling face towards the headmaster who merely smiled at him.

"Morning Severus! I was just wondering if everything went okay yesterday?"

"Yes, bloody brilliant," growled Snape sarcastically. "You now have two Snape spies."

"Hmm, I see. Well, that would be one of our only options now," replied the suddenly serious Dumbledore.

"Yes, and I would love to chat more but I have things to do today so if you don't mind headmaster, I must be going."

Dumbledore gave the man a small smile "Of course Severus, and good luck." With that he disappeared from the flames with a small pop.

"That man is impossible," muttered Snape while pouring himself more coffee and flipping through the Daily Prophet. "Great, more stories about the wonderful, brilliant Potter, just how I wanted to start the morning." He sat there awhile reading until it was 10 O'clock.

"Still no niece?" 'She should get up soon, we have other things to do.'

With an irritated sigh the man got up placing a muffin, bacon, and a banana on a plate. Once he made his way to the sitting room Snape levitated the plate over to his sleeping niece. Put at nose level, the bacon had the desired effect and Autumn's nose twitched. It wasn't long before her eyes opened halfway to peer at the food. Noting a hand reaching for the muffin, Snape levitated the food farther away. The hand followed until THIND! - The Gryffindor had fallen off the chair much to his amusement.

"I'm up!" came a growl from the floor and in a short time Autumn appeared, her hair tangled and a scowl on her face.

"Come on, get dressed, eat, whatever, we have to leave soon."

"Leave where?" asked his puzzled niece.

"Diagon Alley" Snape replied, knowing that wouldn't answer her question.

"Why?" came a more irritated voice.

"Because I don't think the Dark Lord will except your current Gryffindor/Muggle mixture you call clothes."

"Humph!" was the only answer he received but while walking into his room Snape heard his niece mutter, "I'm about to be Slytherinized."

He smirked, if she only knew.

Oh, so what will happen with the Lord Voldie? Keep reading (and reviewing!) to find out!


	8. Of Shopping and Death Eaters

Chapter 8- Of shopping and Death Eaters

Sorry It took forever to update. I had midterms and play tryouts.

Thank you so much to my reviewers! I really appreciate it!

It's the moment we all have been waiting for---the death eater meeting . . .

"Slow down Uncle Sev!" yelled Autumn not a half hour later as the pair made their way through Diagon Alley. Her Uncle didn't just slow down, he stopped, causing the teen the run straight into him. "Ahh" she cried as both toppled down into the street.

"Merlin Autumn", chided Snape as he helped her up, "Watch were you are going." With that her Uncle grabbed her shoulder and maneuvered her into a dark shop, which was surprise, surprise, decked out in silver and green. He walked over to one of the clerks, dragging Autumn with him, and spoke for a minute or two. The clerk turned to the Gryffindor and assessed her for a moment before taking some measurements and pulling different garments off various racks. After some adjustments the lady handed the stack of clothes to the teen.

"Here dear, try these on." With a nod from her uncle, Autumn went into a room to try on the first piece of the new wardrobe. She slipped a dark green cloak over her head and fastened the silver clasp before looking at herself with a critical eye. Green was actually a good color for her she decided while spinning around.

The teens daydreams were cut off by a cough, then her uncle's irritated voice, "Does it really take this long to put a robe on?"

"Sorry" Autumn said as she stepped out so Snape could see.

"Hmm" was the only reply the Gryffindor received, then a command "Turn around."

'Goodness! You would think he was a fashion expert or something.' The teen thought. Just to be difficult she spun around very quickly, planting a 'Snape smirk' on her face. Hearing a female giggle she saw the young clerk grinning at her cheekiness. Her Uncle, however, was not amused.

"Miss Snape, are you trying to be funny, because it isn't working on me. Now turn around _slowly_." With a sigh, Autumn complied. "That one will do." Came her Uncle's voice "Now try on the next one, and move faster this time, I don't have all day for this."

"Right" said Autumn and ducked back in the room.

Many robes of red, green, black, blue later the pair emerged from the shop, both in testy moods. "Come on, we still have a few more stops."

"Great" the teen mumbled sarcastically "You know Uncle Sev I used to like shopping, but with you it's just exhausting."

"Come on!" snapped Snape "In here."

'Here' turned out to be a potions shop. "Oh peachy!" groaned Autumn and scrunched up her nose. "It smells extremely nasty in here."

"Well then stay out of my way so I can get this done fast." replied her uncle.

"Couldn't I just go over to Quality Quidditch and…"

"No, you may not." The potion master broke in angrily "Just wait a minute, quietly if that's possible for you to do." After 30 minutes of poking around the dusty, old shop, her uncle was finally satisfied and they departed the shop.

"One more stop" said Snape as they walked along.

"Good!" exclaimed Autumn, causing her uncle to smirk.

"This shop, let's go in and get this done fast" he put in and pushed open the door. The teen gasped and gave a small squeal of delight at the sight of many jewels laid out on various counters. (Come on, who wouldn't love this shop?) Her uncle just rolled his eyes and moved over to the nearest table. A small, fat wizard met them.

"Sir, may I be of assistance to you?"

"yes, I need to pick up a few parcels, they should be labeled **S Snape**." Replied her uncle in a dignified voice.

"Of course, I'll be right back sir."

Once the man returned, Snape grabbed the box and she found herself outside once again.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. Take this portkey." Snape began while handing her an old bowler hat. Soon Autumn's world was spinning and the two were back in her uncle's quarters.

"I'll have a house elf put everything away, and besides, you need to get back to your dormitory. The Dark Lord will no doubt call a meeting again this week so I will come and get you then."

Autumn nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Snape softened his look at bit. "Everything will be okay."

The teen relaxed a little and managed a smile "Thanks Uncle Sev, today was fun, although exhausting."

He managed a small smile in return and Autumn left the dungeon, heading toward the Gryffindor tower.

The girl had a hard time explaining to her fellow Gryffindors where she had been, but managed to get them to stop asking questions. Harry seemed to be the only one who didn't believe her. There was no time to dwell on this possibility though, because on top of unfinished homework, Autumn was terribly nervous about the coming week.

Monday and Tuesday passed without incident, unless of course you count the Gryffindor's detention with her Uncle. It was during dinner on Wednesday that a note arrived, via owl, for her with the rest of the mail.

_Autumn,_

_My "arm" has been acting up today, which means tonight's the night. Meet me after dinner in the living room. _

_Your Uncle_

Autumn swallowed hard, and her hands started to shake. 'No doubt "arm" really meant his mark.'

"You Okay Autumn?" came Hermione's voice.

"Umm, yea, I'm fine but I have to go you guys. See you later."

The teen was so busy worrying she didn't see the scrutinizing look Harry gave her as she retreated from the Great hall. The Gryffindor made her way to the dungeons and entered to find her uncle emerging from his chambers, wearing a cloak with a hood. Autumn looked at it and noticing her gaze Snape put simply "Death eater outfit." Although this did not necessarily ease her fears, she nodded.

"Go ahead and change, probably green robes tonight, and hurry, the mark is burning stronger. The girl fled to her room and in 5 minutes reemerged in a new robe, to see her Uncle clutching his left arm.

"We have to go now!" he breathed heavily, and steered her quickly and quietly out of the castle. Reaching the edge of the forbidden forest, her uncle pulled his hood up, covering his face, and only leaving his eyes and mouth visible.

"That's just scary Uncle Sev." The teen whispered, trying to put humor in the scariest situation she had ever been in.

"Well, bring it up with the Dark lord," said Snape in a gruff voice, obviously trying to do the same. "Hang on" he continued, and Autumn grabbed the sleeve of his robe as they apparated to the Dark lord's side.

"Ah, Severus, you brought a guest" came a cold hissing voice that sent shivers up the Gryffindor's spine.

With one last reassuring squeeze of her hand, her uncle moved forward and bowed before the pale, snakelike man saying "My lord."

But Lord Voldemort's eyes were not on Snape, they were on her, and Autumn found herself also bowing slightly, echoing her Uncle "My Lord."

"I see you taught her well Severus. Come forward my dear." Hissed Voldemort. She froze in fear a second, but was promptly put back into action be a slight poke in her back. Trying to hold hr head high, Autumn moved closer to the "throne" where the dark lord sat.

"Are you willing to serve me in my ranks Autumn Snape?" he asked, his cold eyes boring into her head.

"Yes my Lord" spoke the Gryffindor, needing all her courage not to break down right there.

"It will be done then, serve me well and you will be rewarded, cross me, and you will wish you had never been born. Step forward and receive the mark Autumn Snape."

An alarm suddenly went off in her head. 'Didn't my uncle say NOT to take the mark tonight?'

As if reading her thoughts, Snape spoke. "My Lord, I want nothing more then for my niece to receive your mark, but I believe that if she will be spying on Potter for us she cannot have this connection with you at the present time."

Voldemort's nostrils flared in anger, but he looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you are right Severus, your niece will take the mark after Christmas then." Here, Autumn heard her Uncle let out a small breath. The Dark Lord wasn't finished yet though. "But for questioning me- Crucio!"

The teen barely stifled a gasp as Snape fell onto his knees and shook in pain. As he gathered himself back up the Dark Lord turned to Autumn once again. "Find Potter's weakness and gain his trust. I don't care how, just make sure he trusts you. If you succeed I might have another, and greater use for you in the future.

When Voldemort said that last bit, the Gryffindor saw him look her up and down, while her Uncle tensed beside her. 'What could he mean by "other uses?"' she shuddered to think really.

"You and your niece may go Severus, but before you do I need to give you a reminder about keeping secrets from me- Crucio!"

Again Snape fell to the ground and Lord Voldemort turned his back on the pair and left the room, followed by a flock of death eaters. Autumn ran to her uncle's side and helped him stand up. Using their combined strengths, the two managed to apparate back to Hogwarts before her Uncle collapsed.

"Autumn, go into my office and find a small blue bottle labeled 'Crucio-healing.'"

The shaken teen ran off in search of the said bottle and returned a minute later. "Here uncle Sev" she said, holding it out for him. The potion was an instant help, and soon Snape was standing up, looking at Autumn in concern.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry you had to see that." Began her uncle apologetically.

"I'm Ok I guess. Are they always like that?" replied the slightly shaken Gryffindor.

"Truthfully Autumn, he can be much worse. Maybe I should give up spying, you can't…"

"No Uncle Severus! The Dark Lord would want revenge, and nothing can get in his way once he decides to." Snape just continued to look upset as he sank down into an armchair.

"I really should get back to the Gryffindor tower" said Autumn "Not like that will avoid questions from those three."

Her uncle sighed "yes, go ahead, and hurry, it's almost hours." With one last long look at the man, the teen turned on her heels, and hurried back to the tower.

It seemed empty but just as the Gryffindor let out a sigh of relief, Harry's head appeared from the couch in front of the fire, his face looking upset to say the least.

"Ok Autumn, where have you been disappearing too? It's obviously not good the way you're sneaking around, making excuses!" snarled Harry, catching the teen off guard.

"Umm" Autumn started to say.

"Where Snape?!" yelled the Gryffindor, taking a menacing step toward her. The teen was suddenly angry. 'How dare he just jump on me like that. Probably just because I'm a Snape or something!'

"It's none of your damn business Potter! Where do you get off accusing people anyway? Goodnight!" and with that Autumn went up to bed, leaving a fuming Harry behind her.

Things did not improve the next morning. Breakfast consisted of Autumn and Harry throwing glares at each other, while Hermione and Ron looked on uneasily. Finally the redhead spoke up "Ok, what's going on with you two?"

"Why don't you ask Snape over there where she's been the past few nights!"

"Harry…" began Hermione warningly, as students near them turned to stare, but he cut her off.

"God Hermione! She's been sneaking around, lying to us!" Many faces were now turned towards the argument and Autumn felt her blood boil.

"Shut up you great prat! You have no idea, none at all!" To make sure he got the message, the enraged Gryffindor picked up an orange form the platter in front of her, and chucked it at the boy's head before walking furiously out of the Great hall.

She ran all the way out to the lake, where she stood, anger welling up inside her. "Stupid, bloody, prat" cried the teen, kicking a tree with each word, "what a bigheaded, accusing bas…"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence Miss Snape?" asked a silky voice behind her. Autumn slowly turned to meet the angry face of her Uncle.

"Autumn Snape, do you realize that as soon as Draco Malfoy saw that little demonstration of yours, that he left the table and headed towards his common room?"

The Gryffindor frowned. "But why would he…" her eyes suddenly widened in realization "Shit! Voldemort…my job…oh!"

"Indeed Autumn, and 5 points from Gryffindor for language."

"What am I going to do? I have to do something before Malfoy sends…that's it!…Draco!" Coming up with an idea, the teen rushed past her startled uncle and tore up to the owlery- she just hoped she wasn't too late.

What will Autumn do? Here's an excerpt from the next chapter (which I'm having a hard time writing by the way, so bare with me please!)

"I just need more time. I'll have him wrapped around my finger don't worry."

"But I do worry Snape. See, if you fail, then I do in a sense, fail as well. However, I would be willing to give you some extra time." Said Draco in a slithering voice as he stepped towards her.

"If…" prompted Autumn, knowing that wasn't all.


End file.
